On The Frontline
by Certifiably-Mad
Summary: She told him about her mission the day before it took place, curled together on the small couch in her living room. Snake was drawing aimless on her arm - but then, he was prone to do that. Renegades verse, secretly married SnakeScar AU. T for safety. This is all Kusari's fault.
1. The Descent

**A/N: To be honest I only really wrote this because Kusari wanted me too. And I marathoned Renegades. I don't really know where this is going to end up, but it'll probably just be drabbles about the adventures of secretly married SnakeScar. It'll be great, trust me. I'm a scientist. (Side note: if there's anything you'd like to see? Drop a review or a message, I'm way open to suggestions! u v u)**

* * *

She told him about her mission the day before it took place, curled together on the small couch in her living room. Snake was drawing aimlessly on her arm - but then, he was prone to do that.

"I'm sure you'll show up?" she asked, a quirk in her eyebrow, the small teasing grin he'd fallen in love with crossing her cheeks.

[Of course,] he signed quickly, [Anything for you.]

And his hands were back on hers, tracing around her wrist, on the back of her hand, in between her fingers...

He took her hand, almost reverently, and kissed her knuckles, just above where her ring sat.

"I love you too," she murmured.

Needless to say, the mission had not gone according to plan - any of them. They had at least 3 cover stories, and none of them worked out. Honestly, in Shana's - now Scarlett, much to her annoyance - mind, the only thing that had gone in accordance to what should be was Snake Eyes' appearance. She was behind a desk of some sort, her head hurt, and...lasers?...were being fired around her.

Newly-dubbed Tunnel Rat had noticed the same, exclaiming, "Lasers?! Where did they get lasers?!"

Corporal Hinton announced he was out, and when Duke started to comment on it, Shana - well, the only word she had for it was felt. She'd developed a sense of when Snake Eyes appeared shortly after they'd become acquainted, and it had only strengthened in time. A quick look over their makeshift barricade proved her correct - her ninja was doing what he did best.

That is to say, he was going through those guards like a pack of wild hogs.

"Snake Eyes is with me."

* * *

Later - _much _later - with Roadblock at the wheel and the others sacked out in their chairs, Springfield far behind them, Shana (Scarlett, she was Scarlett now) made her way to the back of the truck. He was meditating, right where she'd left him. Of course he was.

But when she entered the storage area, he looked up at her almost instantaneously. She sat on a bench, and Snake Eyes had materialized next to her.  
To be frank, it had taken a lot to get used to but the redhead managed as best she could.

"I'm- I'm okay," she answered the unspoken question even before he raised his hands, "My leg's fine - I'll be fine."  
[Shana-]  
"I'm _fine_, Snake."

It was silent for a moment - not their usual silence, when they were still communicating, but a still silence. Contemplative.

She'd gotten very good at reading the literal air in the past few months.

"I think we should keep it a secret," Scarlett said in a rush, looking at her hands. She felt the ninja next to her tense, his hands raising to form a defense -  
"If anyone finds out, we can be used against each other - I don't want to put you in that position, Snake Eyes."

He looked away - she felt his gaze tear away from her - but the redhead finally looked up when he raised his hands.

[...Nor I you,] he admitted with a sigh, [The other - Joes - as well?]  
"The less people who know…"  
[Of course…] his fingers remained on the back of his hand for a moment after before peeling off the glove of his left hand, studying the sturdy ring there contemplatively.

Scarlett reached into the inner pocket of her jacket and held the matching piece in her palm. She always took it off before a mission - if anything happened in combat and it was damaged or lost...  
"Can you even notice them under our gloves?" she wondered aloud, feeling almost petulant about removing her wedding ring. It was too important. _He _was too important.  
[I believe mine is unnoticeable.]

Scarlett gestured with her free hand and he put his glove back on. His wife studied for a long moment and declared it fine to her.  
"I'm only used to looking for it," she explained. They repeated the process for Scarlett, with her semi-fingerless gloves. It stuck out a little more - with the jewels and all - but she was a little desperate to keep it on. Even if it had been her idea…

[I am only used to looking for it,] he signed, and the mask crinkled a little when he smiled with it.

She smiled at his hands, and when she let her gaze drop to her own, Scarlett felt very tired all of the sudden. She leaned against his shoulder, the red in her hair clashing against his clan symbol.  
[I believe it is time for you to sleep…]  
"I don't-" she was cut off by her own yawn - "drive tonight."  
[Then…]

He tugged the sleeping bag they'd purchased a few hours ago free of it's storage under the bench they were on and started to spread it out on the floor. With minor flourish, Snake Eyes presented the prepared sleeping space to her. Scarlett smiled again and captured his hand to pull him down with her.  
"No pillows. You'll have to do."  
[I thought we were being secretive.]  
"They're too scared of you to look back here."

He laughed his silent pant-laugh and allowed her to curl around him. To tell the truth, neither were quite sure how well they would sleep without the other there. Shana and Snake Eyes - they had only been married for a few months before this, but they were so accustomed to the other that the thought of not sleeping by each other...unacceptable.

In the morning, they were all business. Scarlett looking into Cobra's activities, Snake Eyes disappearing and reappearing with small game whenever they stopped for food - the pair slipped easily into a purely-platonic partnership.

* * *

**A/N: ...yeees. I don't know. Thanks for reading. Review, maybe? ;D**


	2. Best Laid Plans

**A/N: Ask and ye shall receive. Totenkinder wanted to see Snakes reaction to Scarlett's *brilliant* costume.**

* * *

Even if he'd been fully briefed on the plan, the knee-jerk reaction would still be present. Seeing Scarlett...scratch that, seeing his wife...even presenting to be pregnant was shocking.

They hadn't talked about it. Obviously they hadn't talked about it, being on the run for the majority of their marriage by this point. He could count on one hand the amount of time she would have had a chance at becoming pregnant, and she was on a birth control regimen…

But regardless, he wouldn't say that the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Of course it had. Having been without a true family of his own for most of his life - and then losing the one the Arashikage had been for him, however briefly - did give him a certain...fixation...on having children with Shana. But that was a subject for another day - they had time. They had plenty of time.

Apparently, that day was today, because he arrived on scene from sentry duty to see her fixing the sleeve of her oversized shirt to show the...neon green?...bra strap. He didn't know what was underneath it to make her appear pregnant - it didn't look lumpy, but then, Scarlett was a master with appearing how she wanted to. A necessity as an Intel agent.  
"What do you think, Snake?" she asked, grinning a truly wicked grin, "White trash enough?"  
All he could do was shake his head. This was so wrong. On so many levels.

* * *

"What are you gonna name the baby?"

Duke thought he was being funny, the other guys laughed, but Scarlett just rolled her eyes and slumped back into her seat.

There was a clear snapping from the back and everyone swiveled to look at the ninja who was obviously wanting their attention.  
[I thought we agreed I could pick the name.]  
The others, of course, didn't know ASL well enough to have the faintest clue as to what he was talking about, but Scarlett did. And she just reddened at his signs, turning back and firmly planting her back against the passenger seat of the Coyote. Tunnel Rat raised an eyebrow, but Snake only smirked. It wasn't everyday that he managed to get that sort of a blush out of the unflappable Shana O'Hara.

* * *

**A/N: Snake Eyes is actually a ****_giant brat_****. Thanks for reading, maybe drop a review? **


End file.
